үα ησ sσү ℓα мιsмα
by milkka
Summary: Desde que tú te fuiste mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, más aun, aprendí con paciencia y olvido a recoger cada pedazo. Creí que con el tiempo todo lo iba a superar, pero ahora que estás nuevamente aquí, todo comienza a derrumbarse nuevamente para mí.


_Les __confieso __que __nunca __había __hecho __un __cuento __corto, __así __que __pido __perdón __si __no __es __de __su __gusto . __Lo __escribí __con __todo __mi __amor __para __unos __4 __capítulos . __Así __que __depende __si __les __gusta __mi __nueva __idea __un __poco __repetida,__pero __estaba __cansada __de __los __UA._

_Naruto __le __pertenece __a __Masashi __Kishimoto __como __este __cuento __es __solo __mío._

* * *

><p><strong> Ya <strong>**no ****soy ****la ****misma.**

By Milkka.

* * *

><p>—No lo haré Naruto —Le confesó con decisión—. Ya no soy la misma.<p>

El rubio miró perplejo a Sakura por unos minutos que parecían interminables. . Ella tan solo dio la vuelta sin miras atrás. Estaba cansada de escuchar como todos hablaban de_él_. Sabía que había vuelto, más aun, no estaba dispuesta a ir a recibirlo como todos. ¡Ya no era la misma!, ya no iría a lanzarse a sus brazos intentando que de alguna forma le correspondiera. Estaba cansada de todas esas payasadas, él nunca iba a cambiar y si estaba de vuelta era porque algo se traía entre sus manos.

Así que aunque le doliera dejar a su amigo ir solo, la verdad es que ni loca deseaba acompañarlo. Ya suficiente tenía Uchiha con todas las personas que irían por él y unos cuantos chillidos de mujeres.

Rió ante sus pensamientos y tan solo siguió caminando como si nada hubiese pasado. Sabía que todavía estaba enamorada de él, más aun, no seguiría estando en aquel estupido juego donde ella nunca ganaba nada. Pues siempre lo único que recibía eran sus duras palabras y estaba tan casada de eso. Nunca la tomaba en cuenta, siempre la subestimaba y la encontraba nada más que una molestia.

Llegó a su casa con los recuerdos como un puñal a su corazón. Se dio una ducha con agua caliente para relajar todo pensamiento, mas aun, llegaban con más intensidad sobre su cabeza. Se preguntaba constantemente que era lo que él estuviese haciendo o el como lo habrían recibido, más aun, se negaba en muecas disgustadas y trataba de pensar en otra cosa. No podía soportar como todo momento pensaba en él.

Por ello trato de evitarlo e ignorarlo. En vez de ir por las calles transitadas, caminaba entre los rincones más oscuros de la aldea, más aun, sentía que algo en su pecho estaba dolida por la decisión que tomaba. Pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer si no deseaba tener un corazón roto? Debía seguir adelante y pensar que todo esta bien, aunque sabía que algo le faltaba.

Y así fue. Él nunca la tomo en cuenta ni la saludo, algunas veces se lo topaba en el camino, más aun, recibía tan solo una de sus penetrantes miradas. El corazón le saltaba en esos momentos más su mente se sabía controlar. Y el tiempo pasó y así lo deseo, pues deseaba saber cual era su cometido en la Aldea.

Al principio todo fue normal y la verdad una esperanza ciega se apodero de ella, más aun, un día nublado toda su mente cambió rotundamente cuando lo vio caminar junto a Ino. Parecían bastante felices juntos sea lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo. Se que suena raro ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa y tampoco lo era así, tan solo ella lo conocía bien y su mueca habitual disgustada estaba cambiada por una de tranquilidad y comodidad. Fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Los celos se apoderaron de ella sin piedad aunque intentara controlarse. Desde ese día la verdad es que no podía ver ni de reojos a su mejor amiga.

Le costaba tanto creerlo. Aunque no fuese nada, ¡Era Sasuke! Y que _él_estuviera viéndose con un ser de cromosoma X casi todos los días la verdad es que eran palabras mayores. Pero ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer? Debía aceptar la realidad y seguir adelante aunque el corazón no pudiese parar luego de la esperanza ida, más aun, antes de rendirse debía saber cual era la verdad detrás de todo este alboroto.

Bufó mientras recordaba todos los sentimientos encontrados mientras esperaba a la rubia de ojos azules a las afueras de la florería. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos debido a el golpe de emociones y la rabia que le inundaba al darse cuenta que todas las cosas que algún día soñó al parecer pertenecía a otra mujer.

— ¿Frentona? —Una voz recocida habló a sus espaldas.

Y le llegó una lluvia de sentimientos encontrados. Deseaba golpearla, llorar en su rostro, detestarla y a la vez desearle lo mejor, más aun, debía controlarse. Ella por su parte la miró extrañada.

—Ino la verdad es que no lo entiendo —Le confesó con una voz quebrada. Sabía que se había ido directamente al grano, sin embargo ya no podía esperar más. Llevaba ya un par de meses sin poder pronunciar estas palabras.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Le preguntó sin entender. Sakura no quiso responder, más aun, ella logro entender luego de unos segundos y embozó una pequeña sonrisa— Ya lo sé. Tú te refieres a Sasuke y yo.

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de las dos y las lágrimas de Sakura ya no pudieron detenerse entre sus ojos y cayeron inocentes sobre sus pómulos. Pensó que Ino la entendería y quizás le daría un abrazó para consolarla o intentaría pedirle perdón por estar con él sin tener un poco de respeto por ella. Pero no fue así, solo pronunció las palabras más fuertes que pudo haber escuchado en toda su corta vida.

—Estamos juntos.

Y el mundo se cayó para Sakura. Ya no eran payasadas o estupidas suposiciones suyas. Esto era real. Como su amor no correspondido hacia él, quien ahora estaba con otra mujer. ¡Otra mujer! Cual no era ella, si no más bien ahora su peor enemigo. ¿Por qué Ino y no ella? Siendo que siempre había estado ahí en todo momento, lo había cuidado cuando Orochimaru lo mordió o lo iba a visitar a el medico.

Se dio la vuelta sin dar explicaciones y siguió caminando aunque sus piernas ya no quisieran dar un paso más. Por que ya no querían que la vieran débil, ella debía cambiar. Ya no sería la estupida enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, si no más bien, la estupida enamorada en_secreto_ de Sasuke Uchiha. Por que nunca podría cambiar los sentimientos hacia él.

Desde ese día no quiso volver a ser la de antes. Si no que lo buscó para que se diese cuenta que erróneamente estaba bien y que de una vez pensara que ya no le afectaba. Le dio sonrisas, se comporto con educación y a la vez mantuvo distancia con él. Y al parecer se lo pareció creer.

Pero ahí estaban las noches, para desahogarse y darse cuenta que la verdad todo estaba mal dentro de sí. Naruto fue el único que la noto. Así que por sorpresa la fue a visitar a su ventana. Ella estaba dentro de una depresión terrible que no supo consolar. Pero la escucho aunque al principió dijo que todo esta bien, la presiono y por ultimo dio a luz la verdad. Tan solo la abrazó y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que alguien mejor podría merecerla. Alguien que correspondiera su amor. Al principió se asusto pero su amigo se mostró imparcial respeto al amor.

Quiso que le hablara, que le dijera que era lo que él pensaba sobre toda la situación. Al principió sus palabras fueron novatas, más aun, luego abrió su boca y dijo lo más coherentes que jamás hubiese imaginado.

—Tu sabes que Sasuke siempre busco una familia.

Y los ojos no pudieron abrirse más de par en par. Secó sus lágrimas y lo miró con los ojos vacíos. ¡Así que ahí estaba la razón de sus acciones!, ¡Todo se trataba sobre la restauración de su clan! Así que le haría creer que estaba enamorado de ella para tan solo dejarla embarazada.

Todo se trataba de una mentira. Una vil y cruel mentira.

Y desde ese día busco a su amiga para advenirles los planes de Uchiha, más aun, cuando encontraba ocasión prefería callar. Porque en el fondo sabía que la tomaría como una loca que desea robarle el novio, siendo que la deseaba ayudar.

Lo pensó, tanto que no supo como tubo capacidad en su cerebro. Y finalmente decidió que trataría de contraatacarlo con su mismo juego.

Así es. Sakura Haruno le demostraría quien era de verdad. Su fuerza, capacidad, inteligencia, hermosura y todas las capacidades para ser ella la dueña de su corazón frió. Por que ella debía ser la señora de la casa Uchiha aunque tuviese que vivir una mentira. Por qué podría dejar toda su felicidad de lado por la de él. No deseaba sacrificar a su amiga en un mar de creencias no dadas y una vida infeliz junto a él, si no que la pelirosa lo haría por ella y por su amor a Sasuke.

Por que a su lado todo se volvía color de rozas o al menos eso era lo que creía ella. Lo único que muy bien sabía era que podría demostrarle todo lo que valía para él. Pero ya no lo haría como una niña pequeña que lloraba su nombre si no más bien como una mujer digna a seducir a un hombre. Por que después de todo; _ya__no__era__la__misma._

**Continuara.**

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por haber leído, espero que les haya gustado. Acepto críticas o comentarios positivos.¡Los quiero mucho y no olviden comentar que es muy importante para cada Autor!<em>

_¡Besos!_

**Milkka.**


End file.
